


Про мел

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, виктор реставратор, но куда он отпустит его одного, у виктора есть идеи которые не очень разделяет юри, юри студент спбгу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: АУ, где Юри студент в СПбГУ, а Виктор внезапно решил получить второе высшее, став реставратором.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Про мел

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик основан на реальных событиях и почти достоверен. Мел, если что, необходим для грунтовки холстов.

Когда Кацуки Юри всё-таки решился на более тесные отношения с великим и могучим русским языком и переехал в Россию, он столкнулся с тем, чего не ожидал вот вообще ни разу. Часовой пояс в Питере сбил к чертям режим сна, превратив из вполне жизнеспособного жаворонка в страдающую по утрам сову с привычкой переписываться с оставшимися за бугром да за проливом друзьями до полного изнеможения и засыпания прямо перед ноутбуком, иногда под утреннее шебуршание жаворонка-Виктора. Не сказать, чтобы это как-то напрягало их, но радости в учебное время не прибавляло.

Это июльское утро почти ничем не отличалось от остальных. Преступно бодрый Никифоров разбудил несоображающего Юри, захватил из дома тележку, с которыми обычно видишь бабушек, довёл до метро и незаметно поцеловал в макушку, тем самым разрешая поспать до нужной станции. Тот почти не разглядывал и не запоминал дорогу, полностью вверяя себя Виктору, и более-менее осознано оглядел местность, только когда они вышли из автобуса.

Вокруг был… лес.

— Виктор, — нерешительно начал Юри и тут же душераздирающе зевнул, — а мы где?..

— Недалеко от Озерков, пошли быстрее, нам в конец улицы, — ответил Виктор и потащил Кацуки в сторону тропинки, чем вызвал огромное недоумение. На «улицу» она не тянула хотя бы отсутствием на ней домов.

А потом началось что-то совсем странное под комментарий Виктора «О, совсем как у родни в Иваново!» Где находится таинственное Иваново, Юри не знал, но спрашивать было как-то неудобно, да и не понимал он половины объяснений географического расположения чего-либо на таком большом участке земли, как Россия, в духе «между Москвой и Нижним».

Они вышли на сельскую дорогу (Кацуки такое качество дорог видел только на фотографиях и очень порадовался, что он не автолюбитель), где за буйно растущими кустами и цветами можно было разглядеть покосившиеся заборы огородов. Над головой тянулись линии электропередач, уходящие во всё тот же лес, на ярко-голубом небе светило слишком яркое для Питера солнце.

Виктор трындел больше для себя, чем для Юри, рассказывая всё о том же таинственном Иваново, родственниках и злобном соседе дяде Олеге, который не любил уже мурманских Никифоровых. Юри, признаться честно, запутался в середине рассказа за что и зачем он их не любил, но уточнять так и не решился.

Внезапно его очень больно укусило громко жужжащее нечто, заставив вскрикнуть и на автомате хлопнуть себя по плечу. В голове промелькнуло воспоминание об осах-убийцах, потом заверение Виктора, что в Питере только комары и летают.

Он поднял паникующие глаза на любовника.

Тот сдержанно улыбался, но не сдержался и громко засмеялся.

— А это, Юри, — попытался заговорить спокойно Виктор, но получалось плохо, то и дело опять начиная подхихикивать, — слепень. Не ядовит, честно.

Японец непонимающе нахмурил брови. Не вязалась у него в голове как-то картина города-миллионика с вот этим вот всем.

Никифоров нежно улыбнулся, на ходу засунул руку в карман джинсов и вытащил оттуда бумажку, показав Юри. Тот заглянул в неё, но ничего не понял. Почерк у Виктора был кошмарным и абсолютно не читабельным по сравнению с аккуратными рукописными шрифтами из учебника.

— А мы, кстати, уже пришли, нам туда, наверное, — Виктор указал на пропускной пункт впереди.

Справа от шлагбаума стояла маленькая сторожка, куда тут же уверенно нырнул Виктор и скромно заглянул Юри. Обстановка внутри разительно отличалась от внешнего вида. Слева стоял бочком ко входу старый шкаф, рядом советский (Виктор почему-то всегда употреблял именно это слово, так что Юри решил не отставать) холодильник, уже грязно-жёлтого цвета от времени, справа в окошко было видно стол со скатертью в цветочек, на котором стояли микроволновка, электрический чайничек и даже маленький телевизор умудрился найти себе место. Тут было даже уютно, насколько может быть уютно в сторожке.

В самом центре образовавшегося коридорчика стояла покосившаяся, рыжая от ржавчины рама-турникет, одним своим видом вызывавшая два вопроса: как она может выполнять свои пропускные функции, а именно крутиться, и как её сюда приколотили. Жёлтая краска на потолке почти вся облезла, явив миру белый потолок.

— День добрый, — крикнул на всю сторожку Виктор и постучал по стеклу. Показалась лысая голова охранника, а взгляд тёмных глаз красноречиво описал, насколько этот день добрый.

— Вам чего? — спросил мужчина, огибая хлипкую стенку и становясь у турникета. Вид у него был недовольный.

— Нам бы в строительный магазин на пятом складе, дорогу знаем, не в первый раз, — Виктор достал паспорт и пихнул локтём Кацуки, тот замешкался, но последовал примеру. И если документ Никифорова охранник быстро вернул обратно, то увидев японские иероглифы основательно подвис.

— А…

— Студент филологического факультета в СПбГУ, — протараторил Юри, тут же дав себе мысленный подзатыльник за проявившийся акцент, и уточнил для надёжности, а то мало ли, всякое бывало, — из Японии.

Мужчина уставился в него нечитаемым взглядом, тот окончательно стушевался, инстинктивно попытавшись спрятаться за спину Виктора, который улыбался так обворожительно, что не начать верить ему было просто невозможно.

Что-то про себя решив, охранник хмыкнул и пропустил их, показав на карте «просто напомню, а то ходят тут всякие, бродят» где именно находится пятый склад под синхронное кивание.

И только отойдя на приличное расстояние, Юри собрал мысли в кучку и спросил:

— Виктор, а собственно, зачем нам на пятый склад?

Никифоров застыл и посмотрел на Юри так удивлённо, что чуть опять не довёл того до желания провалиться под землю.

— Так я тебе ещё утром говорил, что мне мел нужен, Юри. Ты ещё угукнул согласно, что нечего тянуть кота за хвост и надо ехать.

Тот нахмурился, посмотрел недовольно.

— Виктор, я спал.

— Ой, да какая теперь разница, — отмахнулся он и солнечно улыбнулся. Юри оставалось только вздохнуть.

— «Бизнес обед азиатской и русской кухни за 250 рублей», — громко прочитал Кацуки единственную вывеску.

— Довольно дёшево, — хмыкнул рядом Виктор. — Интересно, а японская кухня у них там есть?

Юри насторожённо покосился в его сторону.

— Давай не будем, а.

Тот пожал плечами, мол всё для тебя, любовь моя, и заметил, что непонятная металлическая конструкция справа от них похожа на каркас крыши и парник в ботаническом саде. Чем она была похожа на парник было не совсем понятно, но хрен их разберёшь, этих творческих людей.

По убитой, но некогда асфальтированной дороге они дошли до площади, где Юри на всякий случай утянул Виктора подальше от столовой местного разлива, и побрели дальше.

Вход у пятого склада был где-то в полуметре от земли, к которому вёл разбитый до состояния бетонной крошки пандус.

— Юри, подожди! — Виктор остановил подошедшего к складу любовника и показал на маленький серебряный вагончик. — Нам сначала в офис надо.

Проходя мимо окошка, Юри дернул чёрт поздороваться с видневшимся в окошке мужчиной, на что получил недоуменное «У нас, вообще-то, дверь есть». Стало жутко стыдно.

Внутри офиса сидели двое мужчин лет сорока, в костюмах, очках и что-то печатали на одинаковых ноутбуках с очень серьёзным видом, даже не взглянув на посетителей. Несмотря на жуткую духоту, ни один из них не снял пиджак, позволив себе лишь приоткрытое окошко.

— Добрый день, я за мелом, — Виктор явно чувствовал себя расслабленно, в отличие от Юри, который не знал, куда себя девать.

Один из мужчин кивнул. Тишину нарушал только стук клавиш.

Никифоров легонько толкнул Юри и кивком указал на одну из стенок вагончика. Там над микроволновкой и горой коробок криво висела на холсте фотопечать, кажется, завтрака. Маленький бутербродик с воткнутой в него шпажкой был на переднем плане, по бокам можно было рассмотреть заблюренную тарелку с кашей и яблоки. На соседнем столе стояли две трети огромного шоколадно-сливочного торта.

Внезапно у одного из мужчин заиграла смутно знакомая песня, а другой наконец обратил на них внимание. Пока Виктор подписывал все три варианта договора, Юри со смешанными чувствами признал в отрывке мелодии песню любимого Гошей Цоя, которого тот горланил со слезами на глазах на каждой попойке с неизменным «Цой жииив!» Виктор посмотрел в сторону его и подмигнул, показывая, что тоже узнал исполнителя. Жутко захотелось рассмеяться от противоречивой ситуации.

— Вот вам две версии договора, один вам, другой отдать на складе, он напротив, — один из серьёзных мужчин протянул Виктору два листа.

— Спасибо, — он обворожительно улыбнулся.

— И да, оставьте дверь открытой, пожалуйста, душно очень.

— Без проблем, начальник, — он понимающе кивнул и утянул Юри на улицу, уже там позволив себе тихое хихиканье.

Когда они вошли на склад, Кацуки с ужасом уставился на пол, который было не видно под, на вскидку, морем гипса, морем мела и озерцом песка, и оглушительно чихнул.

— Смотри, смотри, Юри, мешок с тысячей килограммов песка! В него, наверное, поместится целых четыре меня!

«Не наверное, а точно», — подумал тот и почувствовал неладное, когда Виктор с горящими глазами начал разбирать тележку.

— А сколько ты мела купил? — рискнул он задать вопрос.

— Пятьдесят килограмм, — тот невинно хлопнул ресницами и всем видом начал напоминать спустившегося с неба ангелочка, а Юри еле подавил рвущееся наружу крик «Сколько?!» — Ну, а что? Тут пятьдесят килограмм стоит пятьсот рублей, а килограмм этого же мела, но из Москвы, стоит косарь. Экономия!

Он развёл руками и ускакал к погрузчику. Всё ещё не знающий что и думать Юри издалека заметил, как тот махнул рукой и убрал телефон в целлофановом пакетике в карман синего комбинезона, запятнанного белым больше, чем на половину, и искренне восхитился причудам и смекалке русских.

Опять оглушающе чихнул.

Вернулся Виктор уже с одной бумажкой, верёвочкой и огроменным мешком мела, который еле поместился на тележку. Шустро, очень подозрительно шустро всё это дело привязал, махнул рукой на прощание рабочим, с которыми, кажется, успел побрататься за пару минут (Хотя, это же Виктор. С ним всё может быть.) и чуть не навернулся на пандусе.

Кацуки изредка отпускал смешки, когда они шли обратно к пропускному пункту, пополам где-то от нервов и от веселья.

— Да всё прекрасно, Юри. Зато он мне не понадобится ещё лет пять, — весело сказал Виктор. Тележка больно оттягивала руку, но он молчал, потому что когда ты реставратор, приходится носить вещи и потяжелее. — А ещё родне моей и всему курсу. Я ж не жадный.

И тут Юри прорвало почти на истерический смех, который подхватил Виктор.

Охранника из пропускного пункта они встретили метров за сто до него. Тот бросил взгляд на мешок, запыхавшихся от смеха двоих и, пожелав удачи, пошёл дальше.

— Слушай, — Виктор воспользовавшись тем, что они остановились, тёр ладони друг об друга, — пропуск нам не дали, а охранник только что прошёл мимо. Как нас выпустят-то?

Юри снова нервно хихикнул и убежал к сторожке. Другой охранник, взглянув на тележку, без вопросов их пропустил через шлагбаум.

По дороге к остановке мимо проехал велосипедист с номером, явно содранном с какой-то машины. Они даже не удивились.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Юри, почти успокоившись, — а где хранить мы его будем?

— Найдём местечко, Милка ж где-то у меня хранила пятьдесят килограммов глины, — отмахнулся тот, вновь меняя руки.

Подробности знать почему-то не хотелось.

Добираться до дома пришлось на автобусе и маршрутке, лезть в метро с тележкой побоялся Виктор:

— Я, конечно, видел народ там и с колясками, но рисковать не хочу, — сказал он, дав Кацуки пищу для размышлений, как можно затащить бедную коляску на эскалатор.

В автобусе кондуктор косо смотрела на мел, в маршрутке Юри косо смотрел на торт у одной бабушки. Он был точной копией того, что они видели в офисе, и это почему-то не давало ему покоя. Может быть, в этом даже был какой-то сакральный смысл.

А у самой парадной, уставшие и голодные, они вспомнили, что квартира их находится аж на пятом этаже в доме с крутыми ступенями и без лифта.

— Зато смотри какое приключение, — улыбнулся Виктор и добавил тише, с опаской смотря на лестницу. — Пойду Гошу позову, он вроде в спортзал хотел записаться…

***

Юри сидел, завернувшись в плед и прижавшись к боку любовника, и отчаянно зевал.

— Как думаешь, может, антисептика купить? Мне надоело клей варить, а он плесневеет, — спросил Виктор, уткнувшись носом в тёмную макушку.

Тот немного повозился, ещё раз зевнул и выдал сонным голосом:

— Только давай не пятьдесят килограмм, а?


End file.
